Visiting universe 6
by lesleytonyb
Summary: Goku and Vegeta visit universe 6 and take great pleasure in all planet Salada has to offer. Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of m/m/m sex, if that upsets you don't read it xlxl


Visiting universe 6

"So, what do you think of universe 6 Vegeta?" Kakarot asked me after Cabba showed us to our room. He was a little surprised when we told him we became an item after the tournament, but he was most accommodating and made us up a room together instead of the separate ones he had planned before.

"It seems nice," I answer generically. To be honest I had some trouble concentrating today, I didn't take in much of the scenery planet salada had to offer.

"I'm surprised you took your eyes off Cabba long enough to notice," Kakarot says with one eyebrow raised. Shit. He noticed. Well I could hardly help it could I? Cabba is just so…... cute. There are not many people who make me feel tall and manly and look good. Most men who are shorter than me are strange in some way, not Cabba though, he is hot

"I don't know what you're talking about," I snap, I don't want to make my Kakarot feel insecure, he is my number one after all, I love him, and he is the most beautiful man in existence, but that doesn't mean I can't find Cabba hot does it?

"Cabba, I saw you checking him out," He says with a smug grin, he doesn't look angry which is good, he has a strange look on his face, I'm not quite sure what this look means.

"I did no such thing," I lie

"Well, you missed out then, I've been checking him out all day, he's sexy." He chuckles

"W…what? Kakarot I can't believe you just said that!" I am shocked, but also relieved, he can't be cross with me for looking at Cabba if he was looking too.

"I wonder what he's like in bed," Kakarot muses, kicking off his boots and laying back on the bed with his arms behind his head. I pause for a moment, trying to figure out what he is doing. He must be either trying to make me horny by forcing me to think about Cabba in bed, or trying to make me jealous. He has nothing to gain from the latter, so I must assume it's the former.

"I imagine he's very good, he is so small he must be incredibly tight, and boy is he eager to please," I decide to join in Kakarot's little game

"I bet he would comply to absolutely anything, and he'd do it happily, anything you told him to do would be done in a heartbeat, what do you think Kakarot?"

"You know what I'd like to see?" He says thoughtfully ignoring my question

"What?" I ask sitting on the bed beside him and rubbing his thigh getting really close to his crotch but not quite touching it, just to drive him wild

"I'd like to see you fuck him"

"Kakarot!"

"It's true, I wanna watch you dominate him the way you do me, would you do that, if he was up for it?" he asks with a cute little grin, as if he wasn't asking me something really dirty and disgusting and so very appealing

"Are you serious?" I ask not really knowing what I want his answer to be, do I want him to laugh and say no of course he doesn't want to watch me fuck Cabba, or do I want him to say he is serious, and let me do it. Do I even have the confidence to fuck a guy right in front of my boyfriend?

"Yeah, I am. But if you don't wanna that's cool. It was just an idea. Forget I asked," He says and pulls me onto the bed. My head rests on his broad chest and we both stay silent for a moment. I wonder if he can feel my heavily beating heart. I don't look at him as I speak

"it could be fun," I mutter quietly, not wanting the only chance I ever get to fuck Cabba pass me by

"Fun? Vegeta is would be fucking hot. What do you think, shall I go ask him?"

"What will you say? Hi Cabba, you wanna come and let my boyfriend fuck you while I watch?"

"….. yeah, pretty much. He won't say no. no one in their right mind would turn down the chance of a night with you," He assures me, jumping up from the bed excitedly

"There's no way he's going to come back here with you, he will probably tell us to leave his planet immediately, but I suppose you can ask if you want it that much,"

"You sure you wanna do this, no pressure like," he checks one more time

"Sure, but I bet he won't come," I say sounding confident but feeling very jittery

"I'll be two mins," He says and legs it out the door at the speed of light.

I'm left alone wondering what the hell just happened, why did I agree to that, I mean yeah, I want to fuck Cabba, and the thought of Kakarot watching is just such a turn on but whatever way tonight goes is going to make tomorrow totally awkward.

If Cabba refuses I've got to walk around this planet with him all day tomorrow knowing that he turned me down. And if he agrees, I've got to walk around all day with him tomorrow and pretend I didn't fuck him senseless the night before.

I go into the small but pleasant en-suite bathroom, just to freshen up, I mean I don't really expect Cabba to come but just in case, I have a quick wash, make sure everything is clean, brush my teeth and smooth my hair. I don't want him thinking I'm a mess

I walk back into the bedroom just as the door opens and Kakarot enters the room with a huge grin, god he hasn't actually got Cabba to agree to this perverted act, has he? Behind him Cabba walks in, unable to make eye contact with me. He's so shy, and that makes me want him all the more.

"Well, let the show commence," Kakarot sits on the armchair beside the bed and rubs his hands together excitedly. He is really enjoying this, I feel like I should be enjoying this but right now I just feel awkward as fuck.

"Cabba," I greet him

"Master Vegeta," He answers quietly while looking at the floor. I don't quite know where to start, I know what I want to do, I want to throw him on the bed and ravage him just like I do my Kakarot, but Cabba seems a little more…. delicate. I move closer, lightly kissing his jawline, his eyes close as soon as I touch him

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whisper into his ear

"God yes…. please master," He breathes sounding almost as though he is ready to blow already just from a simple touch.

Now I must make a decision, I don't do gentle, I do rough. I dominate and control, and I know that's what Kakarot wants me to do, but just how rough can I be with this cute little noodle of a man, I'm sure he is tougher than he looks. I stand back and fold my arms across my chest

"Strip," I demand. He doesn't hesitate for even a second, the moment the words leave my lips he is pulling his clothes off at top speed, this is going to be good. His clothes fall in a heap at his feet. His body is nice, yes, he is very thin, but his sinewy body is hard, and he has small but well-defined muscles in his arms. His torso is nice, his waist even slimmer than mine but his abs are solid. He looks good

"Look at me," I instruct, and he does, his rounded cheeks a rosy blush, its so cute. I hear Kakarot make a small noise of appreciation from behind me. I deliberate for a moment, what shall I do with him?

"On your knees," I order, and he drops like a weight, looking up at me with those big almond shaped eyes, he wants me so bad I can see it written all over his face. I slip my thumbs beneath my waistband and pull it down just enough that my hard dick springs free. I don't want to take my clothes off, I like to be fully dresses while my lover is bollock naked, it gives me an advantage, makes them more vulnerable than me, I like to have the power.

"Suck," I tell him trusting myself into his face roughly. He does as he is told, of course, this guy is amazing, no questions, no pauses he just does as I say, its so hot. I can't help but force myself down his throat a bit, just to watch him gag on my cock. Were this Kakarot I would force it all the way down, till his nose was buried deep in my pubes and he couldn't breathe until I let him, but I wanted to be a little gentler with Cabba, he's not strong like Kakarot.

I let him do as he wants for a while, he is good at this, I wonder how many other dicks he has sucked, he sure knows what he is doing, and he seems to be having a great time too, small moans forming in his throat and vibrating round my shaft

I want to leave him on his knees worshipping me, but he is turning me on so much I need to stop him before I come and don't get to have half as much fun with him as I want to. I grab his hair and yank him to his feet, causing him to flinch with pain, I kiss him harshly, his mouth tastes of me.

Using his hair, I throw him on the bed like a ragdoll, he doesn't seem to mind, as soon as he gets himself straight he lays back and lifts his legs up high, exposing his ass to me, telling me without words how much he wants me. He looks great

"Fuuuck," I hear Kakarot moan, I glance at him, the bulge in his pants is huge, but surprisingly, he isn't touching himself, he is just watching, his face a picture of lust and desire, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his eyes half closed. He is so beautiful, I'm half tempted to abandon Cabba on the bed and fuck Kakarot instead.

I grab Cabba and move him round so his head in pointing towards Kakarot, I want to look at him as I suck Cabba off. My mouth moves slowly down Cabba's compact body, kissing and nuzzling all his sensitive areas, his nipples, the sides of his abdomen, his belly button. Cabba is a trembling mess by this point, I don't think I've ever seen any one as responsive as him, even the slightest touch makes him moan with pleasure.

Finally, my mouth reaches its destination, I stare straight into Kakarot's obsidian eyes and I take Cabba into my mouth and suck hard. The noises the man beneath me makes are heavenly. I can tell its getting too much for Kakarot, he is breathing heavy, sweating, he is going to have to touch himself soon, he can't last much longer.

A though crosses my mind. It's a naughty thought, but looking at how turned on and wonton these two men are I think I can pull it off. After all they are both so good at doing as I say.

"Kakarot," I call removing my mouth from Cabba's dick just long enough to speak

"yeah, Vegeta," He groans back

"Come here and kiss me," I instruct. Both men look at me confused but neither one says anything as Kakarot climbs onto the bed with us and I continue to suck on Cabba's cock. Kakarot leans down and kisses my check, much to Cabba's enjoyment, having two hot guys between his legs bust be amazing, this has gotta be the best day of his life.

I move to the side to make space for Kakarot and together we lick and kiss Cabba's shaft, letting our lips or tongues meet whenever possible. Cabba sound as though he is in heaven already, and I've got a lot more planned for him, he will have an interesting night.

Kakarot pushes Cabba's legs up high and gets to work on his hole, he licks and sucks at his entrance while I devour his cock. Its not long before Kakarot gets impatient

"He's ready Veg, fuck him now, please, fuck him how you do me," He whispers into my ear. I want to make sure, so I slide a couple of fingers inside Cabba.

"Master, give me more," Is his sensual cry, yep he's ready. Ready for what I have planned I'm not so sure but what the hell, we could try.

I lay flat on the bed and pull Cabba, so he is laying on top of me, I try to push into him but god he is tight, and due to the position, I can't see his hole

"Kakarot, guide me in," I tell him and immediately I feel his hand on me pushing me into the tight heat that is Cabba.

Cabba screams as he slides further and further down, Kakarot pressing on his shoulders to make his descent faster, once he is sitting fully in my lap I wait, I need him to adjust to me before I continue with my plan.

Once I feel him start to grind his hips onto me I move as well, thrusting into him, making him yell with each hard jerk of my hips. Kakarot watches on, he has the best view in the house, he can see everything from his position in front of us. His eyes have not left the action, I see his eyes moving up and down as I move in and out of him.

"Come Kakarot," I say, holding Cabba still again and beckoning Kakarot forward. He crawls to me, kissing Cabba's fully exposed and defenceless body as he climbs up to kiss my lips. His kiss is loving and sensual, I try not to, but I accidentally let out a small moan, letting my perfect composure slip for a fraction of a second.

"Come in with me," I tell him. I feel Cabba tense above me

"Can…. can he fit," Cabba panics a little on hearing my plan

"Shhhhhh baby, it'll be fine, Kakarot is an excellent lover, he will make you feel good I swear," I whisper into Cabba's ear. I keep whispering reassurances as Kakarot forces himself inch by inch inside Cabba with me. The squeeze is uncomfortable even for me so for Cabba it must be more than a little painful, but he firms it like a true Saiyan, I don't think I've ever been prouder, and I tell him so, I know my words are making the difference between him stopping and continuing. Kakarot kisses his lips and strokes his cock, soothing away some of his discomfort.

I would have waited a little longer buy Kakarot is too impatient and soon starts too move, rubbing his dick against mine, if feels mind blowing. Cabba's eyes roll back in his head and he let out one long continuous shout. Once we both start to move in him Cabba is very vocal, his shyness seems to have been fucked out of him

"Yes master, please harder, fuck yes hurt me," He screams so load his voice must be echoing up and down the long corridors outside, but he doesn't seem to give a crap who hears, all his inhibitions have gone to the wind as he bounces himself along without thrusting

"Kiss me Gokuuuuu," He demands and Kakarot complies. I must admit I am a little shocked at just how demanding Cabba has suddenly become.

"Fuck me master, fuck me master, fuck me master," he whispers over and over each time he forces his small body down onto the two huge dicks inside him. he puts a hand on my cheat to steady himself and picks up the pace, riding us as if his very life depended on it

"Harder, harder," He panted out. I could tell he was close to finishing by the way his body started to shake, I grabbed his hips and slammed into him with all I had

"Yes master, thank you, thank you," His shouts got louder and louder until eventually I felt his body spasm and I knew he was cumming

"Yesss, daddddyyy," He called, causing me and Kakarot to give each other a surprised look.

"Don't fucking stop, I want you both to come in me, fill me up boys," He hisses through gritted teeth.

Both Kakarot and I do as he says and fuck him as hard as we can, he seems to be enjoying himself despite how harshly we are treating him.

He knows we are both close and the more frenzied out thrusts become the more vocal Cabba becomes

"Please, come in me master, I need you please, please please," He yells until me and Kakarot both come undone at the same moment.

"Fuuck yes," Cabba screams as both of our cock's twitch inside him filling him with hot fluid, as our bodies fall limp, our climax finished, we all lay in silence and try to catch our breath

"Thank you master," Cabba whispered, turning his head to kiss my lips one last time before he slid from between Kakarot and I. He calmly gathers his clothes.

"Thank you both for allowing me to join you this evening, I hope my services have been enjoyable, please, send for me tomorrow if you would like to do this again," He says, bowing his head, all his shyness and politeness returned as though he wasn't screaming "Fuck me" not five minutes ago.

He smiles sweetly before slipping from the room leaving me and Kakarot alone.

"Well, Fuck," He exclaims

"My thoughts exactly, its always the quiet ones isn't it?"

"Will we call him back tomorrow?"

"god yes, if you want to of course," I double check, I wouldn't want to force this on Kakarot if he didn't enjoy it as much as I did

"Fuck yeah I want to,"


End file.
